Drama Club
by Julsgracie
Summary: Canon. Bella POV. Takes place post-Eclipse, written before Breaking Dawn. Edward tries to convince Bella to join the school drama club in an effort to keep her human. Humor. Eventual drama. EdwardxBella. 2 CHAPTERS - DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

If you're wondering about the randomness of this story, it's actually pretty funny. I asked someone to give me a random phrase to write a story about, and she "drama classes".

I can find Twilight in something as random as even that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella or Edward. If anything, they own me.**

Takes place post-Eclipse. All Bella POV.

All canon besides: Bella is more involved with the wedding than she is supposed to be. Alice asked her to help. And--Edward, Bella, and Alice haven't graduated yet.

_Nice readers want to make their authors happy. Review, review, review!! _

* * *

"Bella, I only want this for you."

I rolled my eyes. Edward and I were lying together on my bed. I glanced at the clock absentmindedly. 3:21.

"Edward," I said, exasperated, "I'll never be enough for you, will I?"

His face appeared shocked for a moment before throwing me a disgusted look. And then taking me gently into his arms.

"Bella…" he murmured as he brushed my cheeks with his cool fingertips. "How can you suspect that?" The glowing numbers threw a bluish tint over his face. "You really are quite absurd sometimes, I must say. That was nothing of what I was actually implying by asking you to do this, love."

He dipped his head and kissed the edge of my jaw softly for reassurance.

"After graduation and the wedding," he continued against my skin, "you will not have another opportunity like this. Not for a long time."

"_Opportunity?_ Excuse me?" I wiggled out from under him, not willing to let him try to kiss me into this. "You and Alice have this really distorted idea in your heads that my being with you is restricting me from having human experiences! Oh _please_, Edward."

He gave me an annoyed look.

"As if I would ever, in a million years," I went on rebelliously, "do things like go to prom if it weren't for you and your superhuman strength."

I paused, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Or join _drama classes_."

He sighed, and his hair ruffled lightly in a warm breeze from the window. "Bella, you never know. You might enjoy it. Meet new people…"

"And why would I ever want to accumulate friends _now_? After the wedding, I could very well kill them!"

Edward's face darkened and I couldn't catch his eyes. I watched as his jaw tensed.

I reached up and placed a hand on the side of his smooth face. "Edward…" I began.

But abruptly, his eyes grew wide—alarmed. He slid out from under me and into the closet across the room in barely a split second.

My bedroom door opened slowly, throwing light from the hallway onto my floor. My eyes refocused.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I was still in the same position, my hand suspended in midair where Edward's face had been four seconds ago. The bedspread was hideously rumpled.

"Bella, I thought I heard…." He trailed off, rubbing at his eye drowsily. I dropped my hand and moved into a more compromising position.

I better play this cool. "What are you doing up, Dad?"

"I was just going to the bathroom…" His eyes narrowed and I could see that he was becoming suspicious now. "I could ask the same for you," he said stiffly.

Oh, crap. Umm…

"I just woke up half a second before you walked in," I reported, gleeful to have found an acceptable reason to have been talking to my boyfriend and waving my hand in the air at 3 am. "I was having a weird dream and it woke me up."

"Really?" He looked disbelieving. What was up with this sudden curiosity? Charlie wasn't one to…

"…Because I could swear I heard you talking to someone…" He had walked further into the room then, and was glancing around.

"Did you call him on the phone?" He asked frankly. It seemed that we were past the evasiveness.

I rolled my eyes, trying desperately to be convincing. "Dad, you know I sleep-talk. I said his name in my sleep right before you came in. And then I woke up. Okay?" I was kind of getting annoyed. I mean, I had thought that my phony-explanation was brilliant when I thought it up. Apparently not. This newly perceptive Charlie seemed to be trying to make up for missing the fact that my soon-to-be husband wasn't exactly human.

By inspecting my room past midnight, that is.

"Hmm…well, I've heard you talk about him in your sleep before, and it didn't sound like that..." My face reddened. What could I have said? "So I want to make this clear, that—"

Oh my god. He must be joking. "Dad, just because Edward and I are getting married does not mean he that is going to start sneaking into my room at three in the morning, okay? God. Paranoid, are we?"

Finally, Charlie gave up, gruffly stating goodnight before closing the door behind him. I didn't hear his footsteps, so I assumed that he was listening in for more Edward-Bella conversation. I sighed loudly, hoping he would get the hint, as my eyes trailed to the closed closet. A moment later his footsteps trailed into his bedroom and Edward was by my side.

"Edward…" I whispered, locking my arms around his neck. He pulled me beside him and clutched me tight to his body. I shivered, and he draped the quilt in my lap.

I smiled up at him. "Pretty convincing, huh?"

"Oh yes, you were terrific. All the more reason to join a drama class."

I groaned, trying to fit all of my pent-up anxiety into as little volume as possible.

"Bella, I changed my mind about your acting abilities. I was wrong…you really do have potential—"

"Potential to go where?" I asked a little too loudly. Edward put a finger to my lips for a brief moment, listening to Charlie's thoughts. Then he nodded for me to go on when the coast was clear.

"Potential to go where, Edward?" I repeated more quietly. "I'll be a vampire before my next birthday. I'll say the fabulous career as an actress is pretty much out the window."

He looked at me pleadingly, boring his topaz eyes into mine. And then it all came together.

He wanted this for me, yes, but not for the sake of potential fame and fortune. Oh no, he wanted me to stay human. He wanted me to take classes, fall in love with acting, and want to stay human so I could be an actress.

That was Edward's plan. Unbelievable.

I took one look at him and his expression melted into a sheepish half-smile.

"You are unbelievable, Edward," I hissed. "I can't—I don't understand how now—_now_—you could still be trying to trick me into a human existence. You are _unbelievable_."

"Love, I'm not trying to trick you into anything." He turned the full force of his eyes—topaz butterscotch from hunting earlier—and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Oh, no," I said, shaking my head accusingly at him while trying desperately to escape his gaze. "If you think you're going to dazzle your way out of this one, Edward, you are highly mistaken."

He sighed.

"Explain," I commanded.

"There's nothing to explain, Bella. Yes, that possibility crossed my mind…" I snorted and he threw me a dirty look before continuing. "But truly, my only want is for you to be happy. And you really are quite good, perhaps in the future—"

"The _distant_ future," I interrupted to remind him.

"Yes, Bella," he said slowly, enunciating each syllable. "But even after, you may find that it is something you would like to pursue."

"But why do I have to take classes _now_? I have to plan our wedding with Alice…" I raked my brain for prior commitments.

"We won't be able to spend as much time together," I offered, futile.

"I thought that…well, that perhaps it would give you a chance to spend time with humans." He hesitated. "…Before you…can't any longer. Simply a human experience, as you said."

I took a deep breath. Edward's intentions were always honorable, no matter how absurd the argument.

"But I don't want you to do it, Bella…" he continued distantly, looking thoughtful, "not unless you truly do as well…really, love, you have enough stress now… I don't want to—"

"I'll do it, Edward."

His eyes sparkled, surprised. "Do you really want to?"

"Of course not," I replied honestly. "But I can tell you want me to. And I will."

He looked like he was ready to protest, so I started talking again. No way was I about to let him argue against his own case.

"Really, Edward. It's fine. I'll join the drama club at school. I think I may have missed the spring musical…um, but I'm sure there are still meetings. _This _will be my human experience, okay? And after drama season has come and gone—_nothing else_."

He looked as if he might burst with joy. His entire face was glowing so radiantly I couldn't look away. I smiled up at him, dumbfounded, and then closed my eyes, resting my head against his cool chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella, or Edward. If anything, they own me.**

_Nice readers want to make their authors happy. Review, review, review!!_

* * *

Monday. My _favorite_ day. Better yet, it was sunny out. And that could only mean one thing for me.

I slammed the door to my truck, dragging my feet up the pathway to the entrance alone. I spotted Mike waving to me by the gym, but I couldn't deal with him this morning. I had other things to worry about. Like, for example, how I was going to get a gig with the drama club to make my fiancée happy _and_ plan the wedding with Alice at the same time.

I sighed heavily as I threw open the door to my first class, trudging up the aisle to my seat in the back. I was the first  
person. _Joy_.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" My English teacher looked up from his magazine, obviously trying to uncover an explanation for my apparent grouchy behavior.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Hmm. Oh yes, sir, everything's just _dandy_." He shook his head, chuckling at my sarcastic tone.

"Where's Edward at?"

"Out. Camping, again."

"Ah," he said, smiling. "I see."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to look annoyed. Seriously, Edward's absence isn't the only thing that puts me in a crappy mood. It just seems that way because he dazzles me out of any irritation when he's around.

And usually, I'm not really so annoying about it. It was just that I was kind of counting on him to be here today and support me through my sure-to-be hazardous drama fishing. Lauren is an active member of the drama club at school--hoping for future stardom, I presume--and I am well aware that her opinion of me isn't too lovely.

The next few periods passed surprising quickly, maybe because I was scheming ways to fool Edward into thinking I participated in acting-related activities when in actuality I did nothing of the sort. But I knew that wouldn't work. If Alice shared his dark agenda, she'd see me skipping. Besides, he would just go right along and sift through all the drama club members' minds for thoughts concerning my recent admission. That wouldn't go over too well.

I sighed involuntarily as I slung my bag over my shoulder to go to lunch. He was impermeable.

And I promised.

I pushed through the door of the classroom groggily before immediately stopping short outside. I gazed up, amazed and relieved. Large, wet, glorious droplets of moisture were falling rapidly from the sky at a constant pace, which was, by the way, without a speck of sunlight.

_Yes! _At least he would be able to come and pick me up…or maybe he and Alice would go to class for the rest of the day. They hadn't gone hunting, I knew that. I rejoiced, practically skipping to the cafeteria. And due to my current gleeful state and genetic balance issues, you can understand that I wasn't exactly watching where I was going. Which was why in the next second I fell right into something big, and hard, and cold…and distinctly Edwardish.

"Hey. I was just looking for you." He chuckled, setting me upright and reaching his arms around me. "Seems you found me."

I smiled. "I'm so glad you came in for the rest of the day. Why didn't you tell me the rain was going to clear up by lunchtime?"

"Alice wanted me to, but I decided to surprise you. You're very cute when you're mad, you know. I didn't want to impair the mood."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, don't feel too inclined to do it more often, please. This morning was no picnic, I'll tell you." I grinned and kissed him.

He broke the kiss quickly and pulled me towards the cafeteria, mumbling something about self-preservation. We sat down at our usual table and Alice strolled over, immediately placing a tray of food in front of me.

"Eat. I saw you skip breakfast this morning."

I smiled sweetly. "I'm perfectly capable of fulfilling all my human needs, thank you very much, Alice. And what about you guys?" I motioned to the table, clear of food besides my lone tray, and lowered my voice. "What happened to being inconspicuous? You skipped last week, too."

Alice rolled her eyes and Edward slid himself in next to me. "We already ate lunch, before we came to school," he said pointedly, using human volume. I just nodded and smiled, peeking around to see if everyone had heard.

"Besides," he murmured, lowering his cool lips to my ear, "no one's suspicious."

"So I suppose they all assume you're anorexic, I'm guessing?"

Edward chuckled. "Only Lauren. But then again she is also convinced that I'm only with you to make her jealous, so I'd consider her a less than accurate source."

I grinned and he leaned in to kiss me for a long moment, winding my hair around his fingertips.

"Alright you guys, cut it out." Alice sighed, exasperated. "I swear, the PDA between you two has gotten worse since the engagement. Bella, stop snogging Edward and eat. _Now_. You're skipping the rest of the day."

"I am?" I squeaked.

"_Yes_, Bella." She sighed again. I could see that her so-called undying patience with me was growing thin. "I told you this yesterday. I want to make sure the sizing is perfect. You only tried it on once, after all…" She voice became distant, remembering something. "…Not that I am exactly looking forward to forcefully stripping you down again…"

I tried not to blush. It wouldn't help my case.

"Oh no, it's not that…It's just that I was supposed to go to the drama club meeting after school today," I replied innocently, wondering if Alice's wedding paranoia could be my ticket to acting-freedom.

Alice turned to glare at Edward. "Forget it, Ed. She needs to be with me to plan the wedding. Now is _so _not the time for extracurriculars."

Edward's answering expression was impeccably innocent—the most unknowing look I would have thought possible. It was priceless; I grinned involuntary and Alice's eyes flashed back to me. She opened her mouth to speak but Edward cut her off.

"No, Alice. I already told Bella, I wasn't planning that. I know that it's going to happen—I'm not resisting."

Alice gave him a doubtful look. "_Sure_, Edward. I can read you like a book, boy. That is _exactly _what you were planning."

I decided it was time to intercede before their little tussle became physical.

"Alright, Alice, listen…I, I wanted to do this. It wasn't—"

"Oh _please_, Bella. Don't even attempt to cover for him. Drama club is about the last place on Earth I would ever expect to find you, way down there with the dancing-related activities. It's not your fault you have a devious fiancée who also happens to be—"

"I'm not in denial, Alice!"

"Alright, scratch that. All I know is that there is only one person who could ever get Bella to sign up for acting. I'll let that last bit go unspoken, but only because I'm sure we all know what his motives are."

Edward mumbled something under his breath, more likely then not containing something of the explicit nature. I sighed after a moment, remembering how much he wanted me to do this.

"I'm going, Alice," I declared. Edward's head snapped up in astonishment. "You can't stop me. Later, okay? It fit perfectly last time, you know it did."

"Fine, Bella. But just remember, Edward can get you to do whatever he wants purely by force; you don't have to be such a inordinate pushover."

Edward growled under his breath and then turned to me. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at them both. "Shut up, Alice. A couple of hours and I'm yours to torture. You could at least be nice to me." Then I proceeded to kiss Edward.

"Yes, I'm sure."


End file.
